


The Captain & The Crew

by kathryn_133



Series: Super Sentai A/B/O verse [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Alpha Luka, Beta Doc, Earthlings doesn’t have secondary genders, Gen, M/M, Omega Ahim, Omega Marvelous, alpha joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryn_133/pseuds/kathryn_133





	1. Scent

Marvelous, for as long as his members have known him, doesn’t bother to hide his scent or his secondary gender from anyone.

Their tsundere captain responds, when they first ask why he doesn’t uses scent blockers considering their  _occupation,_ that they are a hassle to apply and itches his skin. 

Joe is, admittedly, surprise when he first meets Marvelous when he is fleeing from the Zangyacks. But, the first thing Joe notices is the fact that this crazy man in red is approaching him, and effortlessly shooting the Zangyacks that surrounds him.

It’s not until the man, a space pirate he realizes, stops right in front of the sword that had fallen out of his hand a few feet away, does he notices that scent isn’t an alpha like he expects.

Marvelous, as Joe continues to discover after he chooses to join the pirate in his journey to accomplish his dream of finding the greatest treasure in the universe, is never what he expects.

_“I like your ability with your sword...and that look in your eyes.”_

Marvelous had said that with such an childish expression, one that resemble a child making a new friend or receiving even a new toy, that Joe couldn’t help the small smile that broke out of him.

Joe, however, didn’t think that could be possible. Even if he found himself not minding the fact that he wouldn’t hate the idea of following the man. Not with a emitter that tracks his location stuck to his throat. For the rest of his life, he’ll be on the constant run from the Zangyacks.

_“What are you going to do?!”_

_A mischievous smile._ _“You better hold on.”_

Then, that crazy bastard-did it. Without an ounce of fear, a smile that promised mischief, and 2 hands that held on tight, Joe decided then and there that he had never met anyone as crazy or stupid as Marvelous.

“I’ll follow you,” he decides, exhaustion in his voice as he and Marvelous both lay on the ground staring up at the bland sky. “Until your dream is accomplish.”

And perhaps after that, Joe silently adds to himself as he shifts his head enough to catch Marvelous’ grin, he’ll continue to follow him.


	2. Touchy

As much as their captain doesn’t behave like the stereotypical omega, fitting the stereotypes of an alpha more if not for his scent, Marvelous is a very touchy person. 

Touchy in a sense that is different from Gai, who practically throws himself at his non-earthlings members on a daily basis that none of them are really comfortable with. 

But their captain’s displays of affections is subtle, despite his tendency to show off in battles, and changes depending on the member.

For Navi, Marvelous calls him bird. If he is holding Navi, Marvelous tends to hold him a bit too tight that Navi never fails to points out and the captain grumbles at her to shut up about. He handles her roughly, almost utmost rude to her, but has the utmost faith in her. Navi and the captain are also the members that that known each other the longest from the red pirates days. 

Marvelous regularly pats Gai on the shoulders, but depending on that day’s events, each pat always have a different feeling behind it. He places his arm to lean on the earthling during battles and keeps his eye out for Gai during battles the most. If Gai attempts to hug him, Marvelous gives in for a second before he shoves him off as if he has a certain image to keep up. Even so, the omega likes Gai’s energetic presence and gives most of his direct affections to Gai.

Doc gets a hand on his head, which is a sort of odd makeshift head pat that is Doc and Marvelous’ friendship that is never questions. Marvelous tends to push and shove Doc around like he does to Gai, though Doc also unawarely tends to shove Marvelous if he gets nervous at their situation. Both gets along well even if Marvelous is too reckless for someone easily frightened like Doc, who never fails to follows after the omega despite his fear and exasperation. 

Marvelous, as the only other omega in the crew, is much more gentler to Ahim than he is to others. If he decides to punch them in the shoulder in his odd but  _ such a Marvelous thing to do _ way of motivating them, he’ll instead clasps his hand on Ahim’ shoulder. Of course, he is still very much physical, and blunt, but overall, he is much gentler to Ahim. 

Joe and Marvelous often brushes their shoulders against each other. They tend to stand so close to each other that there is almost no distance between them. Often, Marvelous throws his fists at Joe too, but unlike Doc or Gai, Joe never fails to catch their captain’s fist in his hand. They are opposite yet are also similar in some ways. If they go outside, their swordsman tends to walk behind Marvelous as if he is keeping watch on the omega’s back.

Marvelous doesn’t touch Luka much, not in the same way that he does with the other members. When he tends to do his fist throwing group motivation, a parody of a group high five, Luka makes sure to raise her forearm to block it. He displays his affections through playful teasing and playful retorts that Luka would often physically responds to.

_ “You have a cute face…And you have guts to face Zangyacks. I like that. Why not join us?” _

Luka doesn’t believe him when the space pirate in red, Marvelous she later learns as she joins their journey, says that he is searching for the greatest treasure in the universe. 

It’s a myth, a legend, it’s not true. 

But, this guy, Marvelous, says it’s true with such a firm expression that Luka’s laughter at the fact he believes in such a myth dies and she chooses to believe for a second that the myth is true. 

At that very moment, her dream grew hundredfold...thousandfold. 


	3. Expectance

Marvelous isn’t very predictable. He is loud, reckless, strong, arrogant, and the type to give a sharp or witty remark to their enemies and Super Sentai senpais before happily throwing a fist (or a kick) at their faces.

Their enemies and senpais’ usually react in a painful yelling or screaming, distrust, pride, annoyance, amusement, or a punch (or kick) in retaliation. In the end, most-if not all-ends up mostly charmed by their captain.

There is many, many, _many_ , things that people expects an omega to know and behave like. But, then again, those people haven’t met Marvelous. Their captain is not soft spoken, quiet, respectful, and he especially hates doing any kind of housework despite having the capabilities to do so, and he’ll rather eat than cook if he can.

But, Doc likes him like that. Finds it is something he, and possibly even the other crew members, admires the red pirate for. Marvelous doesn’t acts like he is expected, and in the same way, he doesn’t expects things from others if they aren’t like that.

Marvelous doesn’t pushes him. Like the reckless pirate that he is, the omega does what he wants, but neither does their captain expects Doc or the others to follow him blindlessly if they don’t want to. He does not pull orders, commands them in a way that they hate, or behaves in a way that he is better than them. He believes in their abilities, and expects them to do just as they can.

Marvelous, confident in his crew and always brimming with liveliness, is the first to hand his weapons over to him when Doc asked. He never hides his complaints, but he also never fails to states the importance of their place on the Gokai galleon and on the team. Marvelous is, ultimately, a nice guy regardless of his rough edges.

He’s nervous when Marvelous pushes him to sit on the chair in the middle of the room against the pole, a firm hand on his head as the captain brightly grins down at him and gives him the cell and the key.

Because, what if he can’t give anything to them? What if they expects too much of him? What if, what if he can’t do it?

_“Don’t worry!” The pirate is wearing a grin, but there a glint in his eyes that tells Doc that he can sees the hesitation in his eyes. “You don’t have to do what you can’t. Just do what you can.”_

It’s comfortable to be with Marvelous, a fact that is not a secret. It’s not hard to be themselves or be open, and trusting their captain and each other comes easy to them.

They insult, smack, trade remarks, high fives, trains, and do several things as a group together. It is easy to tease each other, like how Marvelous sucks at cards or how Joe can be surprisingly gullible at time.

In this flying pirate ship that he had been forced to join in by a space pirate in red, a place that he hadn’t been entirely certain of at first, Doc finds a place that he feels he can belong to.

 


	4. Gokaigers

Ever since he had been a boy, Gai had always looked up to all the Super Sentai teams in history. He still does, and his respect for them has only deepened as he became the 6th member of the 35th Super Sentai team.

His fanboyish love for the past Super Sentai teams both impresses and annoys his Gokaiger teammates. Doc and Ahim are always polite and eager to learn more about their Super Sentai senpais. The other 3 members their crew cares little about the amazing history of the Super Sentai teams, more often than not ditching Gai’s determined attempts to teach them for ice cream.

For Gai, choosing the team that he likes best is a challenge. He adores each and every sentai teams before him. But, he admittedly does have a preference for his ranger keys choices, like Marvelous and his persistent tendency to use rangers key that are key-leaders or sixth members. But, if someone were to asks him the Sentai team that he looks up too, however, Gai would confidently say the Gokaigers are the one team that he looks up to.

The reason isn’t that he’s a part of this particular team. Long before he had joined them, Gai had already begun to look up to them. Fighting the Zangyacks that destroyed over several planets, took over space and defending a planet that didn’t belong to them, Gai simply wanted to be like them.

It felt surreal to be fighting alongside the Gokaigers on the same ground. Like a dream that seemed so real, yet not. After years of gushing over all the sentai teams, and a strong desire to defend his planet from the Zangyacks in him, he had achieved his dream of being a part of a Sentai team.

He had his doubts though. Before, he had just been a typical average guy, never sticking out much aside from his supposedly odd obsession over the Super Sentai. There had been plenty of candidates better suited to protect the Earth, to be Gokai Silver. Could someone like Ikairi Gai defend the planet?

Marvelous and the others taught him to chase after his dreams, to never give it up. To reach for it, to fight for it, that it’s utterly dumb to let go of your dreams if it’s right in front of you.

Gai isn’t and never would be ashamed to say that he greatly looks up to his fellow Gokaigers. Yeah, there are times that he is certain that they are more criminals in regard to their attitude, but deep inside, he knows that they aren’t. More than their combat skills and impressive abilities, their morals and refusal to be seen as a hero, Gai looks up to the most is their determination, their bravely, their dreams, and most of all, their friendships.

In some ways, though it might not be a surprise really, Gai looks up to their captain the most. He looks up to them all, but if their slightly difficult captain never existed, the small ragtag group that is the Gokaiger just wouldn’t exist. Marvelous that risked his life to collect the Ranger keys, and while it might not originally have been for Earth, it had been meant to create a pathway to fulfill the dreams of not just people who needed hope-but also his way of finding a family after the betrayal that he faced. The one that built a team of individuals filled with dreams, and unwavering bonds. Along the well, they had started to understand the value of Earth-giving in their all to protect the earth, not because of obligations or as heroes, but because they truly did love the Earth and the people on it.   


	5. Company

Despite her determination to join their team, Ahim isn’t certain what to think of the red space pirate at first. He is like her, an omega, but stronger and braver than Ahim believes she can ever be. 

From afar, behind the pillar that she is hiding behind, the space pirate doesn’t hesitate to move forward, to clash his sword against the Zangyacks. But, as the 3 other space pirates turn to look at their captain, Ahim is merely glad that after giving a short considering look, he lets her join them. 

He is the one that trains her on how to use the gun since he is the most skilled gun user amongst their small crew of 4. Unlike him, the mere recoil of the gun pushes her back that she can sometimes still hear the captain’s heavy sign beside her when she uses the gun months later. 

Even so, Marvelous doesn’t stop her as she insists on continuing her training. Though the other expresses doubts in the beginning, especially since she can’t offer anything, he lets her stay. 

It gives her comfort that he doesn’t leave her on her own if she chooses to stay late and practice, giving her some tips as he stays with her. There are times that he can’t stay, most of the times because neither Joe or Doc is willing to let him risk his health by taking pills and not sleeping enough. But he’ll always send someone to stay by her side.

Marvelous doesn’t care about her fancy life, about the glitter and royalty that a princess like herself have experience and lost. He cares much more about the foods that her planet had, the fun things that they do, and the future plans and dreams that her country had. 

He cares about the fact that she stays strong for not just herself but also for her people who fled the planet from the Zangyacks, even though there are tears streaming down her cheeks as she cries. 

He doesn’t stop that boy from taking the Shinkenger key and his Gokai cell to turn into Shuriken Red. Marvelous claims that he is going to beat the boy that stole his Gokai cell, a claim that she refutes that he will not, but he doesn’t listen and already runs off in search of the kid. 

She spares looks at her crew members for support, but Doc is moaning in pain from being hit by Marvelous as he had run out, Luka simply shrugs her shoulders and Joe merely gives her a look as if to say _what can they do_. 

Ahim runs after Marvelous. Marvelous had always been there for her. So, she’ll be there for him. 


End file.
